Lara Firelock-Reddan-Goldston
Lara Alaine Firelock-Reddan-Goldston is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She will be the eldest daughter of Sofia Firelock-Reddan and Orion Goldston. She will be half werewolf and half type two vampire. She will possess the ability of Tribokinesis. Appearance Lara will have light blonde hair throughout her life. Her hair will be kept short while she is a child, framing her face, but she will later decide to grow it out when she is physically around 15. Her eyes will naturally be light blue. However, due to her being part type two vampire, her eyes will turn red in bloodlust and when fighting. Her skin will also be pale due to this vampiric heritage. In her wolf form, her fur will be a mix of red and black, with white feet, and she will be large and powerfully built. Abilities Lara will have enhanced senses, speed, stamina, reflexes, agility and strength. She will be capable of sensing and tracking other werecreatures and vampires. These traits will be even more advanced when she is in her wolf form. She will be capable of speaking telepathically with her fellow pack members, and will heal rapidly from any injury. She will reach adulthood after only a few years, and will then be immortal. Her additional ability will be Tribokinesis. Using this ability, Lara will be capable of increasing and decreasing friction on any given surface, and also capable of removing friction completely. She will be able to decrease friction and make a floor surface slippery so that people lose their footing and fall, and able to make air or water difficult to move through by increasing friction. She could also decrease friction to slip out of a person's grasp. Additionally, she could increase friction to the extent that the resulting heat causes sparks and fire. The ability can also negate the effects of adhesion, and it can make surfaces more or less abrasive. Family, Coven, Pack & Relationships *Mother - Sofia Firelock-Reddan *Father - Orion Goldston *Sister - Christie Firelock-Reddan-Goldston She will join the Firelock Coven, and when she is an adult and has phased into a wolf for the first time, she will also join the Goldston Pack. Her great-aunt, Bea Goldston, will be her Alpha, while her grandmother, Tannith Reddan, will be her coven leader. History & Future Etymology Lara is a Russian name meaning "from the ancient city of Larisa", though it can also be considered as a variation of the name Laura, meaning "crowned victorious with laurels". Her middle name, Alaine, is a Gaelic name meaning "rock". The surname Firelock means "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to that family's martial history. The surname Reddan is a Gaelic name which means "reed" or "red", and this second meaning could refer to blood, vampirism or the "fire" in Firelock. Goldston is her paternal surname, and means "gold stone" or "gold town". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Type 2